Generally, inside a door frame of an automobile, a glass run for sealing between the door frame and door glass is attached to the door frame. The glass run is molded from rubber or other resin materials, and has a seal lip section which comes into contact with the door glass when the door glass is moved up and down.
The glass run has extrusion molded sections which constitute a top side section, a front vertical side section, and a rear vertical side section. A substantially lower half of each of the front side vertical side section and the rear vertical side section is inserted inside the door and has an opening so as to allow upward and downward movements of the door glass. Accordingly, when the automobile is being driven, sound and wind are transmitted inside the glass run from the openings of the front side vertical side section and the rear vertical side section and reaches an upper section of the glass run so as to be transmitted into an interior of the automobile. The sound and the wind which have reached a passenger's ears may annoy the passenger.
A glass run for an automobile disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a conventional technique that solves the problem above. The glass run of Patent Literature 1 has a partition wall rib between a side wall and a seal lip section, thereby reducing intrusion of noise and the like from inside a door of the automobile into an interior of the automobile through the glass run.